The present invention relates to a new and distinct Bergenia hybrid and given the cultivar name of ‘Lunar Glow’. Bergenia is in the family Saxifragaceae. The new cultivar originated as a branch mutation in tissue cultured plants of Bergenia cordifolia ‘Solar Flare’ (U.S. Pat. No. 19,938). This mutant has proved stable since it was discovered in spring of 2005.